Legendary Ranks
Here is an actively changing list of the best and worst legendaries. They are grade from A - F - Z, and will change regularly from balances and new monsters. Alphabetized. Change Log 'S Rank' The best monsters in the game, without a doubt. 10 maximum. - Caillech//''Water'' - General Thetys//''Water'' - Ouros//''Earth'' - Samael the Plague Carrier//''Dark-Metal'' - Timerion//''Metal'' - VoltaiK//''Thunder'' 'A Rank' These are very good legendaries to buy, and will crush opponents if used correctly. A+ - Barbatos//''Dark'' - Captain Copperbeard//''Metal'' - Cavenfish//''Water'' - Demise//''Light'' - Eggeater//''Magic'' - Flamerion//''Fire-Metal'' - General Nishant//''Thunder'' - Krampus//''Dark'' - Lux Aura//''Light'' - Metalhëad//''Metal'' - Nox The Condemned//''Dark'' - Samael the Fever Scatterer//''Dark-Light'' - Tankerion//''Metal'' - Warthak the Mountainsplitter//''Earth-Dark'' A - Atum's Bodygaurd//''Earth'' - Arcade//''Metal'' - Samael the Disease Spreader//''Dark'' - Darmith's Bodygaurd//''Fire'' - General Atum//''Earth'' - General Ingvar//''Light'' - Glitch//''Dark'' - Greedy Dragon//''Fire'' - Hiroim The Tenacious//''Earth'' - Hydrok the Forgotten//''Water'' - Incognita//''Light'' - Kassia//''Light'' - Kaih The Eradicator//''Fire'' - Mommy//''Dark'' - Sarah//''Nature'' - Sphyrnus//''Water'' - Tempest//''Thunder'' - Trilops//''Earth'' - Uther The Valiant//''Earth'' - Zyla the Faithful//''Thunder'' A- - Akhenotep - Annihilator R2 - Alces' Pet - Brontes - Cyan Nathura - Chill Bill - Deadwolf - Discobolus - Drazza - Erebus - Exo Skeel - Fenirir - Frostbite - Frostwrath - General Alces - General Darmith - General Holter - Gretchen - Gullin - Hasai - Hercule - Hoodini - Harusami - Incognita - Ingvar's Bodyguard - Laomu - Lau Lau - Layth - Learnean - Malair - Master Skeel - Mechamancer - Monster D.Vice - Mercurius - Monky - M2-WYVERN - Nexor - Nishant's Pet - Octex - Olafur - Oghma - Pa'Lhax - Qin - Queen Luthien - Reptie - Ra'Zhul - Roxen - Rador - R.O.F.L. - Scarr the Outcast - Sylvannis - Shallinar - Singularis - Stinger S1 - Scryb - Tephra - Terrorizer - Taiga - The Sentinel - The Judgment - Uria's Pet - Uru - Thetys' Pet - Valgar the Pure - Psilotus - Purple - Varuna//''Water'' - White Pandalf - Will "Razor Face" 'B Rank' These are very good legendaries and great options for your team. B+ - Anton Acorn - Ahran - Atlas - Atum's Pet - Basthet - Brynhilda - Order Alvid - Count Vlad - Dr.Viktor - Fampira - Galante - Goran - General Shannara - Gullin - Griffin - H2O Delirious - Jabalin - Killeraptor - King Daeron - Klectus - Lord Mammoth - Megaosteum - Minotaurus - MMOnster - Noctum - Obsidiane - Patrion - Pinky Flash - Plymouth - Ralbog - Shannara's Pet - The Ringer - Toy Master - Totem - Uriel B - Ape-X - Blob//''Water'' - Blockheart - Dracontium - General Uria - Lord Moltus - Megapolaris - Mr. Flaky - Osteoclast - Osur the Brave - Raccorn - Shakti - The Prisoner//''Water'' - Ultrabot//''Metal'' - Wildcat B- - C.Y.M.O. - Flirty - Holter's Pet - Lilysha - Panda Claus - Pixelion - Son-Cookie - Super Dan - The Firestorm//''Fire'' 'C Rank' These Legendaries perform averagely in maps and competitions, but still have flaws and are overall pretty good. Good for beginners. C+ - D.A.D. Unit - Drekk - Darude - Lotan - Lord of the Atlantis//''Water'' - Nidaria - Tryon - White Walker C - Arch Knight//''Light'' - Dr.Hazard - Hayman - Monster Clutch - Nemestrinus//''Nature'' - Vanoss - Worker Hulk//''Magic'' C- - Chocolove - Darmith's Pet - Darkzgul//''Dark'' - Kulkan - Lostyghost - ML-1 YAMATO - Roastie 'D Rank' Legendaries that are not recommended and are just ok. Not the best option to buy or use. D+ - Sir Slumberly//''Dark'' - Firelequin//''Fire'' - Tyros//''Fire'' - Vadamagma//''Fire'' D - Shí Hóu//''Earth'' - Thunderhare//''Thunder'' D- - Cupid//''Magic'' - Firus//''Fire'' - Thorder//''Thunder'' 'F Rank' These monsters are very bad and are not recommended. They are still better than Epics though. F - Rockantium//''Earth'' 'Z Rank' Legendaries so bad that they can be compared to epics. Z - Lagerchaun//''Nature'' - Nebotus//''Dark'' ---- Keys = You can breed this monster. = This monster is a VIP or a NEMESIS monster. = This monster was/is obtainable in an event. = This monster is purchasable in a "Rank up" or "Free Me" offer. = This monster is part of the General/Pet series. = This monster may be moved up soon. = This monster may be moved down soon. = This monster will likely be moved soon. UnRanked Soon to be ranked monsters that are new or were buffed/nerfed recently. Warthak the Sunbringer Warthak the Skullcrusher Yilitre Faunger Krugbo Jasastur Sparking Mantis Brynhilda Taiga Little Red Furry Cap Mr. Scratch Yndra Lui Calibre Super Tomato Bright Virtue Mystery Passion Vano$$ Sir Automatronicus Galante Jr. Tesaday Ingvar's Pet Gangsterosaurus Hackster Pinky Flash Rabies Firyna Vanitus Baltasar Pigredo Avaritia The Keeper Jakugan Fightreer Watinhart Kiridar The Warrior Famperium Bo Tai Hydratila the Icebringer Hydratila the Boltcaster Hydratila the Riftmaker Bella Baal Globrush Himass Lumoona Thyra Baba Yaga Gregorz of Lyria Vodyanoy Alex Bone Guava Juice Igursus Crissandre Tulekahju Ukuduma Lucifire the Lifemelter Lucifire the Hopefreezer Lucifire the Helltaser Petro Loa Polaris Sea Hirondeleor Enypiast El Dino Volador Burotgor 'Feedback/Advise' Please let us know what do you think. Should rank changes happen? Should they stay where they are? Are there any other rank you want to discuss? Also - There are a lot of off ranks and unranked people. Please help us with your opinion in where to rank them. / = A vote or general decision, should this monster be moved up/down or not. = These are mostly new, unreviewed, or balanced monsters that's spots could possibly change. Category:Ranks